O Beijo Que Mudou Minha Vida
by LiaCollins
Summary: Eu simplesmente não conseguia esquecer esse maldito beijo! O primeiro beijo do Cas e foi justamente com uma demônio? Pior, com aquela demônio filha da mãe que colocou o Bobby em uma cadeira de rodas? É, Cas realmente tem muito mal gosto para mulheres. M


**Título: **O Beijo Que Mudou Minha Vida

**Autor: **LiaCollins

**Disclaimer: **Bem, Supernatural, bem como seus personagens, infelizmente não pertencem a mim, mas ao Eric Kripke. Eu apenas me divirto escrevendo histórias com eles.

**Beta reader**: Sem beta, então os erros são meus, por isso relevem qualquer besteira q eu tiver escrito

**Categoria: **Romance, Dastiel

**Advertências: **Yaoi, Lemon e Fluffy, ou seja conteúdo adulto e homossexual, se não gostar é só clicar em "fechar" ou mudar de fic.

**Classificação: **R-18

**Completa: **[x ] Yes [] No

**Resumo:** Eu simplesmente não conseguia esquecer esse maldito beijo! O primeiro beijo do Cas e foi justamente com uma demônio? Pior, com aquela demônio filha-da-puta que colocou o Bobby em uma cadeira de rodas? É, Cas realmente tem muito mal gosto para mulheres. Mas para homens, a história é outra.

* * *

><p><strong>Eu fiz essa fic para minha amiga Linn Krushnic, que adora minhas fics e queria uma fic que mostrasse a opinião do Dean sobre o beijo de Cas e Meg. Espero que goste, amiga, fiz com carinho! *-*<strong>

* * *

><p>-O que foi isso? - indagou Meg surpresa e com os olhos arregalados.<p>

-Aprendi com o cara da pizza. - respondeu Cass ofegante e olhando para Sammy e eu.

-Nota 10 pra você, me sinto tão... Limpa. - devolveu a demônio sorrindo maliciosamente.

Essas palavras ficavam rondando minha mente o tempo todo. Eu simplesmente não conseguia esquecer esse maldito beijo! O primeiro beijo do Cas e foi justamente com uma demônio? Pior, com aquela demônio filha-da-puta que colocou o Bobby em uma cadeira de rodas? É, Cas realmente tem muito mal gosto para mulheres. Mas para homens, a história é outra.

Eu voltei para o hotel furioso! Não podia acreditar que ele tinha beijado aquela vadia dos infernos! Eu estava tão nervoso que despachei Sammy do hotel, pois precisava ficar sozinho:

-Sammy, por favor, vai tomar uma cervejas ou pegar umas gatinhas em algum bar. Eu preciso ficar sozinho!

-Tá, mas porque isso, cara? Tem a ver com o beijo do Cas na Meg? - ele me perguntou com um sorrisinho cínico nos lábios.

-CLARO QUE NÃO! Eu só quero ficar sozinho e pronto! Vai logo, Sammy!

Sammy deu risada e foi embora. Eu acho que ele desconfia daquilo que luto tanto para esconder. Isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo. Não com Dean Winchester, o mulherengo que transa com no mínimo 3 mulheres em cada cidade que pisa e nunca se apaixona. Bem, resolvi não pensar em mais nada porque estava morrendo de dor de cabeça. Maldita demônia! Se ela aparecesse na minha frente agora, eu a mataria! Contrariado e tentando me acalmar, eu fui para o banheiro. A temperatura devia estar em torno dos 5 graus celsius, por isso eu resolvi colocar o chuveiro no quente e aproveitar a água cálida deslizando pelo meu corpo para relaxar.

Depois de alguns minutos, eu me enxuguei, enrolei a toalha na minha cintura e voltei para o quarto, onde tomei um grande susto. Sentado na minha cama, com as costas na cabeceira, estava Cas. Mas ele não tinha sua habitual expressão neutra no rosto. Pelo contrário, ele tinha um leve sorrisinho e um ar de vitorioso que eu nunca tinha visto em sua face. Tombando a cabeça para a minha direita, ele ficou me encarando. Logo que o vi, eu falei com um tom de voz sarcástico:

-O que faz aqui? Não vai terminar o que você começou com a Meg?

-Não fui eu que comecei, foi ela. - ele retrucou voltando a ficar sério.

-Não importa! Ela começou, mas você terminou! E tinha que ser justo com aquela vadia, caramba!

Ele voltou a sorrir. Dessa vez, a curvatura dos lábios era maior. Seus olhos estavam mais azuis do que nunca, beirando o azul marinho. E as pupilas estavam dilatadas. O anjo se levantou da cama e veio na minha direção. Eu estava parado no meio do quarto com minha mão direita em minha cintura. Enquanto andava, ele perguntou:

-Preferia que tivesse sido você?

-O QUE? Ficou louco, Castiel? Eu sou homem! Meu negócio é mulher!

-Mas agora parece que você está sentindo aquilo que vocês humanos chamam de ciúmes. - ele devolveu ainda rindo e agora a centímetros de mim.

-E você fala como se entendesse de sentimentos humanos! - eu debochei.

-Ah, Deanno! Depois eu sou o ingênuo e inocente! Você não vê que eu só beijei a Meg para te testar?

-O que? - eu questionei confuso – E que papo é esse de Deanno?

-Que foi? Você não chama seu irmão de Sammy? Porque eu não posso te chamar de Deanno?

-Você disse bem, Sammy é meu irmão. E você...

-Eu sou aquele que você quer.

-O que? Para com essa bobagem, Cas! Nós somos apenas amigos!

-Para com essa bobagem você! Você pode me chamar de Cas e eu não posso te chamar de Deanno?

-É diferente, Cas!

-É diferente porque? - ele questionou ao mesmo tempo em que colava nossos corpos, a ponto de eu sentir sua respiração em meu rosto.

-Por que é! E nós já não conversamos sobre espaço pessoal? - eu retruquei me afastando dele.

-Chega, Deanno! Já perdemos tempo demais! Se você vai continuar negando, eu terei que agir! - exclamou ele me puxando pelo braço, fazendo nossos corpos ficarem colados de novo.

E foi aí que a loucura começou. Castiel me agarrou e me deu simplesmente o melhor beijo da minha vida. E naquele momento eu soube. Eu o amava. Deus, e como eu o amava! Quando eu dei por mim, nós já estávamos na cama, um arrancando as roupas do outro, um se esfregando no outro, um devorando a boca do outro, como se nós fôssemos dois animais no cio. E tecnicamente nós éramos.

Eu sempre gostei de mulheres, sempre transei com mulheres e só elas eram capazes de me excitar, mas em fração de segundos Castiel conseguiu me deixar louco de tesão, como nenhuma mulher tinha conseguido. Meu Deus, o que aquele anjo estava fazendo comigo? Eu não acredito que falei o nome de Deus enquanto dizia que um de seus filhos me deixou excitado. Que belo momento para você usar o nome de Deus, Dean!

Não sei quanto tempo se passou naquele quarto. Segundos, minutos, horas, até dias. Simplesmente eu não saberia dizer. Tudo o que eu sei é que eu queria mais e mais de Cass e pelo que pude perceber ele também queria mais e mais de mim. Eu beijei, lambisquei, chupei e mordi cada milímetro de pele dele e ouvir os gemidos que ele dava por causa dessas minhas carícias só me deixava ainda mais louco.

Então Castiel me surpreendeu mais uma vez. Aliás, ele não fez outra coisa além de me surpreender nessa noite. Inesperadamente, ele me puxou para um beijo de tirar o fôlego e rolou para cima de mim, fazendo meu corpo ficar por baixo do dele. Em seguida, ele desceu até minhas pernas e começou a me masturbar com suas mãos delicadas, me deixando ensandecido de desejo. Ele começou lentamente, subindo e descendo suavemente suas mãos por toda a extensão do meu membro, dos testículos até a glande.

Eu estava completamente atordoado e perdido em sensações quando, de repente, senti sua língua quente brincar com meu sexo latejante, seguido por sua boca ainda mais quente. O anjo safado colocou todo o meu orgão em sua cavidade bucal e nem sequer engasgou. E o tempo todo ele me encarava com aqueles olhos azuis brilhantes e penetrantes. Como ele conseguia ser tão inocente e tão experiente ao mesmo tempo? Por provavelmente ler o meu pensamento, ele largou meu membro e falou sorrindo com uma malícia que eu nunca imaginei que ele tivesse:

-Aprendi lendo seus pensamentos, Deanno.

Logo ele retomou o trabalho no meu sexo. Finalmente eu gozei e não acreditei quando vi Cas sorver todo o meu gozo com aquela boca deliciosa. Eu simplesmente perdi a cabeça e o puxei para outro beijo de cinema, girando sobre o corpo dele e o fazendo ficar por baixo de mim dessa vez. Eu o encarei com meu melhor sorriso sacana e susurrei:

-Ah, Cas, você não devia ter começado isso! Agora aguente!

-Sou um anjo, esqueceu? Posso aguentar tudo! - retrucou ele com um sorriso ainda mais sacana nos lábios.

-Ah é? Então vamos ver!

Sem dizer mais nada, eu introduzi dois dedos em sua boca, que ele chupou sem pestanejar, protagonizando a cena mais erótica que eu já tinha visto na minha vida. Com muita dificuldade, pois estava adorando ver aquilo, eu tirei meus dígitos da cavidade de cima, e introduzi um deles na de baixo. Cas começou a se contorcer e a gemer. Como ele demonstrava sentir um pouco de dor, eu deixei meu indicador parado dentro dele até que se acostumasse com aquela invasão, o que aconteceu em poucos minutos. Creio que o fato dele ser anjo e por isso ter poderes tem algo a ver com isso. Então eu tirei o dedo que estava lá entro e o re-introduzi junto com o médio e ele se contorceu ainda mais. Novamente, eu fiquei parado esperando ele se acostumar. E dessa vez isso aconteceu mais rápido ainda.

Eu não pude mais me controlar. Tirei os dígitos, me ajeitei sobre ele e o penetrei com meu membro de uma só vez, arrancando um forte e longo suspiro de sua linda boca. Preocupado, eu perguntei:

-Te machuquei?

-Não se preocupe. Você não é capaz de machucar um anjo, mesmo nessa situação, Deanno. Continue. - ele respondeu com um olhar doce e um sorriso terno nos lábios.

Sem perder mais tempo, eu comecei a me movimentar dentro dele. Minha nossa, como ele era quente, apertado e extremamente delicioso! Eu nunca tinha experimentado nada igual! Meus movimentos foram ficando cada vez mais rápidos e fortes, fazendo seus gemidos aumentarem porporcionalmente. Eu também não conseguia mais conter meus gemidos. Creio que até a recepcionista gostosa do motel deve ter nos ouvido, mas eu não me importava mais. Tudo o que me importava estava ali em meus braços. Engraçado, só agora entendo porque não me interessei pela recepcionista.

Depois de um tempo que pareceu uma deliciosa eternidade, nós gozamos e simultâneamente. Nossos corpos se contorceram em espamos de prazer e nós começamos a gemer em meio a gritos, os apelidos que demos um ao outro. Eu me desfiz dentro de Cas e ele em nossas barrigas. Então eu desabei exausto em seu peito e encaixei meu queixo na curva de seu pescoço. E foi aí que ouvi a frase inesperada:

-Eu te amo, Deanno. Te amo desde sempre! - Cass falou com a voz embargada.

E emocionado com o que tinha ouvido, eu respondi com uma frase ainda mais surpreendente:

-Eu também de amo, Cass. Você é a minha vida, o meu mundo!

E nós nos beijamos por um tempo, até eu romper o beijo exclamando sério:

-Nunca mais ouse beijar aquela vadia, ou qualquer outra pessoa, entendeu? A partir de agora SÓ EU te beijo!

Então nós caímos na gargalhada e ele respondeu:

-Não se preocupe, meu Deanno. Meus lábios e todo o meu corpo são apenas seus. Mas e você? Ainda vai sair com tudo que usa saias?

-Não. Agora só me interesso por quem usa sobretudo. - eu devolvi maliciosamente, arrancando um sorriso dele.

Depois coloquei minha cabeça em seu peito, fechei meus olhos e adormeci, enquanto meu anjinho acariciava meus cabelos e velava meu sono mais uma vez. E essa foi simplesmente a melhor transa e o momento mais inesquecível da minha vida. O momento em que eu e Cas selamos o nosso amor.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong><strong> Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos a obra! Rsss!<strong>  
><strong>


End file.
